neopetsfandomcom-20200223-history
Trouble in Brightvale
T'''rouble in Brightvale '''was an event that ran from August 27 to September 3, 2018. Story On August 22, 2018, mysterious blue portals began appearing across Neopia, along with a wizard named Magon who claimed to be responsible. Later on, we learned that the portals are intended for travel into the future. However, Magon isn't quite sure of all the ramifications of sending Neopets through the portals, so it's our job to test them out and report back with the results of the experiments. But unfortunately for Magon, he was not able to complete his work on time and faced trial in the Court of Knowledge. Participation Towards the end of his conversation, you'll also receive the Brightvale site theme for signing up to participate. When he offers, jump through the giant blue portal. If your Neopet is unconverted, then you will need to choose another Neopet to participate in this event. WARNING: Before you jump through a portal, consider that there are side effects such as your Neopet changing colour, gaining stats, losing stats, and becoming sick. These will only apply to your active Neopet, so visit Quick Ref and choose the right Neopet. Pet Effects *Nothing happens. *Colour change: Blue, Green, Invisible, Mutant, Red, Speckled, Yellow, Zombie. (No new Paint Brush clothes are added to your closet, however) *Agility/Movement stat decrease (10% of your current stat) *Defence stat decrease (10% of your current stat) *HP stats decrease (10% of your current stat) *Intelligence stat decrease (10% of your current stat) *Strength stat decrease (10% of your current stat) *Hunger level increases or decreases *Your Neopet contracts a disease (Achy Head, Bloaty Belly, Blurred Vision, Bubbles, Cricky Neck, Fuzzitus) *An item will disappear from your inventory *Your Neopet will return to their original state, with all colour changes, stat changes, and sicknesses back to what they were previously. (in addition, if you have had multiple Neopets jump through the portal, all of those Neopets will have their trials reversed—not just the last Neopet that jumped) This also occured after the conclusion of the event. Neopians were not able to choose which effects to keep or reverse—it was simply all of them. These are some of the risks involved in using portals created by - ahem - amateurs. Whenever a stat decrease was reversed, the amount taken away was simply added back onto your Neopets' current stat value. This meant that any training via the Lab Ray or training schools remained in place. Experiment Log Once you travel trough a portal, it will transport you to a random place in Brightvale. Magon will ask you to report back, and to do so, simply press the "Return to Brightvale" radio button. He will be waiting for you with a prize and an experiment log. You can jump through a portal once every 6 hours, regardless of when you start, up to 4 times per day; a timer will appear with your experiment log to indicate when your next jump is. Prizes Your Neopet will be affected in some way (see list above), along with receiving an item prize from Magon. Exclusive Portal Jumping Prizes Blank Tomes (Neocash) In addition to the event steps above, you'll receive one blank tome for each day that you participate in the event. The tomes can only be read with a special lens available for sale in the NC Mall. Category:Events